Ne Zoro
by Shanatora
Summary: Luffy prend en filature un homme qui pourrait bien lui apprendre une phrase intéressante. Ce qui pourrait avoir des conséquences inattendues. Le premier chapitre peut se lire séparément.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Ne Zoro...

Genre: Humour

Rating: K

Diclaimer: Oda est le meilleur!

Pairing: Gentil Luffy/Zoro car c'est l'un de mes couples chouchous et qu'il n'y en a jamais assez.

* * *

Ne Zoro...

Le Sunny Go avait jeté l'ancre près d'une petite ville aux mœurs légère et à l'ambiance joyeuse qui ne se souciait guère des pirates et autres briguants qui venaient chercher ravitaillement et divertissement entre ses murs.

Chacun était parti vaquer à diverses occupations : Usopp, Brook, Chopper et Franky étaient partis voir les différents artisans, Nami et Robin faisaient les magasins de vêtements et Zoro dormait dans la vigie, pendant que Sanji préparait à manger.

Luffy était bien embêté, le cuistot l'avait éjecté de la cuisine en lui disant d'aller voir ailleurs si il y était car il trainait devant la viande du déjeuner. Du coup le jeune capitaine pris la direction du pont, espérant trouver une âme charitable pour se distraire.

Soudain une odeur de nourriture grillée lui parvint et il la suivit, comme prit dans un état second. Le nez en l'air et la bave aux lèvres, il traversa presque entièrement la ville avant d'entrer en collision avec un obstacle massif qui le projeta en arrière.

- Ahow ! Se relevant péniblement, il vit un homme bourru épousseter ses vêtements sans lui jeter un regard et repartir vivement. Étonné par se manque de réaction, Luffy le suivit, détaillant sa tenue.

L'homme portait des chaussures vernies noires, un pantalon droit de la même couleur ainsi qu'une chemise blanche. Il semblait pressé d'arriver à sa destination et le jeune capitaine fini par se demander ce qui pouvait bien se passer.

Arriver devant une petite maison à la façade blanche et ornée de fleur, l'inconnu toqua quelques coups et attendit, le dos droit et les mains jointes devant lui.

Une minute après, une jeune femme ouvrit la porte et paru surprise. Luffy était assez proche pour entendre le souffle de la fille se faire brusque. Puis l'homme lui fit un sourire, mis un genou à terre en lui tendant la main et lui demanda :

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

La demoiselle se jeta dans ses bras et l'homme lui proposa de l'emmener manger au restaurant. Luffy continua sa filature, écoutant les paroles échangées, ils parlaient de voyages et d'être toujours ensemble quelque soit les difficultés.

Le couple s'arrêta devant une vue vitre et s'embrassa puis entra dans une auberge.

Une odeur alléchante vint flotter au nez du capitaine au chapeau de paille et il s'aperçut que c'était celle qu'il avait suivi depuis le bateau et qui l'avait mené à l'homme pressé aux vêtements chic.

Luffy n'avait pas compris toute la scène mais apparemment la question de l'inconnu avait conduit à un repas de luxe, de plus les deux personnes s'étaient promis de ne jamais se quitter…

Luffy prit une brusque inspiration et couru jusqu'au Sunny, il se dirigea tout de suite vers sa cible qu'il secoua avec un grand sourire.

- Hein ? Quoi ? Luffy ?

- Ne Zoro, est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

* * *

**Une petite review pour me dire si vous avez aimé, ce que vous en avez pensé...**

**Vous pouvez même juste marqué un mot, le premier qui vous passe par la tête, ce serait marrant! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Et voilà la suite demandée!

Je n'avais pas du tout prévu d'écrire une suite car l'histoire m'était venue d'un coup et que je l'avais écrit d'une traite sans me soucier d'un possible prolongement. Du coup j'ai du attendre que la suite vienne toute seule. Et elle est arrivée!

Donc voilà la bête, laissée à votre humble jugement.

* * *

Sur le pont du Thousand Sunny, Zoro Roronoa dormait.

Comme d'habitude.

Il faisait d'ailleurs un rêve inhabituel, très agréable, et très doux.

Quand une masse lui tomba dessus et le secoua comme un prunier.

Il ouvrit les yeux en grognant sur l'empêcheur de dormir tranquille, et tomba sur le visage souriant de son capitaine. Ce qui, pour une raison étrange, diminua grandement sa mauvaise humeur.

Cependant la phrase qui suivi se réveil brusque le poussa à se demander s'il ne rêvait pas encore.

- Ne Zoro, est-ce que tu m'aimes?

Le sabreur, perplexe, réfléchit quelques instants, et prenant en compte la naïveté de son capitaine en matière d'amour, considéra la question sur un plan amical. Auquel cas, la réponse était évidente.

- Bien sur Luffy. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?

Le sourire encore plus grand qu'il reçu le déstabilisa un peu plus et il sentit une douce chaleur monter en lui.

- Par-ce que si tu m'aimes tu peux m'emmener manger au restaurant!

Sous le coup de la surprise, Zoro laissa échapper un rire, qui se transforma rapidement en un fou-rire incontrôlable. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Mais connaissant son capitaine, il aurait du le prévoir. Le premier amour de Luffy était la nourriture, enfin la viande plutôt.

Essuyant des larmes de rire, il regarda le futur Roi des Pirates bouder comme un enfant de cinq ans en lui tournant le dos.

- T'as pas le droit de te moquer de moi Zoro...

Un sourire toujours au coin des lèvres, l'ancien chasseur de pirates se leva et vérifia ses sabres, avant de passer une main dans les cheveux bruns de son capitaine.

- Aller Luffy, debout! Les restaurant ne vont pas servir toute la journée.

A ces mots, le jeune brun sauta sur ses pieds et ses yeux brillèrent de contentement.

- C'est vrai? C'est vrai? Yataa!

Puis il s'accrocha a Zoro, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou, et laissa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Le geste eut le don de mettre le sabreur dans une position délicate, alors qu'une rougeur soudaine envahissait ses joues et que la sensation de chaleur ressenti au réveil revenait de plus belle.

Voyant son second complètement immobile, Luffy pencha la tête sur le côté et détacha une de ses mains pour l'agiter devant le regard absent.

- Ne Zoro, est-ce que ça va?

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plus.

Je reste dans mon idée de départ de finir mes histoires sur un "Ne Zoro,..." même si, à l'origine, cela ne devait pas concerner une histoire suivie mais un recueil d'OS.

Et puisque ce "chapitre" se finit en queue de poisson, il devrait y avoir une suite. Je ne sais pas quand elle arrivera puisqu'en ce moment j'écris Aventure Accidentelle, mais j'espère en tout cas la poster avant l'année prochaine (LOL!).

A bientôt, et pensez à reviewer!


End file.
